


Fallen Ark: Finaly/e

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Hello Again [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ghost of Pyrrha, Harems, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Now that Salem has finally been defeated, Jaune and Cinder/Pyrrha have to decide what to do with their time.  This is a lot more difficult than was expected.Fallen Ark (Arkos, Knightfall, Greek Fire)Post-Fall
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall, Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: Hello Again [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554289
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Cinder: *sits on the couch beside Jaune*

Cinder: I've been meaning to ask you for a while. Amazing how long it's taken.

Jaune: Hm?

Cinder: What do you do for relaxation?

Jaune: *stares off into space*

Cinder: You can't be serious?

Pyrrha (internally): *giggles*

Cinder (internally): He can't be serious?

Pyrrha (internally): *giggles*

Jaune: *shakes his head*

Jaune: Do you know how long it's been?..

Cinder: Since what?

Jaune: Since I've thought of that...

Pyrrha (internally): I told you.

Cinder (internally): You - did not.

Jaune: *leans back on the couch*

Jaune: I'm still having trouble... it's over... we won...

Cinder: *snuggles up to Jaune*

Cinder: You won...

Jaune: I'm pretty sure you helped... and Pyrrha...

Cinder (Pyrrha): I'm sorry...

Jaune: So, Pyrrha, what do I do to relax?..

Cinder (Pyrrha): I'm sorry...

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: That's what I thought.

Cinder: You are such a goody-goody, shouldn't you be helping orphans, or something?

Jaune: Assuming we don't have our own on the way.

Cinder: *blushes*

Jaune: *pulls Cinder in for a kiss*

Jaune: *sits back on the couch*

Jaune: I seriously don't have anything to do.

Cinder: What did you do before Beacon?

Cinder (Pyrrha): I'm curious, myself.

Jaune: What do you two think I did?

Cinder: *looks at him questioningly*

Jaune: 8 kids, and I was the only boy.

Cinder: I don't...

Jaune: Hard work, that's what I do.

Cinder: I didn't...

Cinder (Pyrrha): I'm sorry.

Jaune: I never asked for... You know what?, nevermind...

Jaune: *wraps his arm around Cinder's waist, pulling her in*

Cinder (Pyrrha): What about your comic books?

Jaune: Fun, but... comics don't last that long. It's more about unwinding.

Cinder: You can still unwind.

Jaune: Yes, well, unlike when I was in Beacon, I've got two wives to keep happy now.

Cinder (Pyrrha): But, you don't have Nora diving into anything headfirst.

Jaune: Good point. That did really help me unwind.

Cinder: *sits in Jaune's lap*

Cinder: I knew there was fire inside you.

Jaune: Which you love inside you.

Cinder (Pyrrha): I love you.

Jaune: *kisses Cinder*

Jaune: *craddles her backwards, putting her on the ground*

* * *

Jaune: *sitting on the couch*

Jaune: Still need to find a hobby. Okay, Cin, what did you do?

Cinder: *adjusting her dress*

Cinder: Let's... not talk about that... I'm good now. Still don't know what that means.

Jaune: It means you don't kill anymore.

Cinder: I means my life is better with you than it is without you... and I'll do anything to keep you.

Cinder (Pyrrha): It means you are happier than you have ever been.

Cinder: It does.

Cinder (Pyrrha): And that you weren't as evil as you thought you were.

Cinder: Oh, I was pretty evil.

Cinder (Pyrrha): You did it for because you thought you wanted power.

Cinder: And I got it. A few times a night.

Cinder (Pyrrha): *giggles*

Cinder: Still not used to... not... being evil... If we're heroes, shouldn't we, I don't know, help people?

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: We did just, you know, save the world. I think a bit of relaxation is in order.

Cinder (Pyrrha): We do own a house with our husband. It's everything I ever wanted.

Cinder: You were a champion, weren't you?

Cinder: *blushes and looks down*

Cinder (Pyrrha): That... was easy...

Cinder: *stands back up*

Cinder (Pyrrha): Nothing was more difficult than kissing Jaune... when...

Cinder: When?

Jaune: When... you killed her.

Cinder: . . .

Cinder: I'm sorry...

Cinder (Pyrrha): You've apologized so many times. Jaune and I have moved on. We love you.

Jaune: Anyways...

Cinder (Pyrrha): Anyways, fighting was easy, confessing to Jaune was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

Cinder: Once his love fills you... it's hard to think of anything else.

Cinder (Pyrrha): *giggles*

Jaune: Let's go out for dinner. Some place nice. We've certainly got the lien saved up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/619542630249955329/fallen-ark-finalye-part-iii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune, in a suit, walked up to the restaurant with Cinder on his arm.

No, wait, now it's Pyrrha. He wasn't exactly sure how they decided this. The host was obviously checking her out, and... maybe him... He checked them in, took them to their table, and they sat down. A somelier quickly arrived, offering them something to drink.

Jaune: Maybe after they make up their minds.

Somelier: *nods and walks away*

Waiter: *hands out the menus*

Waiter: Is there anything I can get you in the mean time.

Jaune: Amuse-bouche, please.

* * *

Jaune: *glares at Cinder, looking at the menu*

Jaune: *reaches across the table and grabs the menu, pulling it from their hands*

Jaune: Alright, enough waiting.

Cinder: *eats her amuse-bouche*

Jaune: *gestures to the waiter*

Waiter: *quickly walks up*

Waiter: Monsieu?

Jaune: Surf and turf please, and chicken for the lady.

Waiter: Of course, monsieu.

Jaune: And please send the somelier.

Waiter: Of course, monsieu.

* * *

After their discussion, the somelier poured the wine for them, with Jaune's gesture, leaving the bottle at the table.

Jaune: So?

Cinder: *internal struggles*

Jaune: I guess I have to pick this, too. Let's start with Cinder.

Cinder (seductively): So?..

Jaune: We've made it.

Cinder: *seductively drinks her wine*

Cinder: You have no idea what this means to me.

Jaune: Oh?

Cinder: This is the first time... I've been able to enjoy myself.

Cinder (Pyrrha): *snickering*

Cinder: Quiet.

Cinder: *looks back at Jaune*

Cinder: I do mean - my - entire - life I've never been able to rest; I've never been able to relax... I never even wanted to. But here... today... with you...

Pyrrha (internally): Can I speak?

Cinder: Sure.

Cinder (Pyrrha): I... want you to know... this is everything I ever wanted.

Cinder (internally): I'm sure you always wanted you're murdress to be sharing a body with you...

Pyrrha (internally): I've always wanted a sibling.

Jaune: *rolls his eyes and lays back, enjoying his wine*

Cinder (internally): Is that what I am?

Cinder (Pyrrha): *rubs her naked thigh below her skirt*

Cinder (internally): *moans*

Pyrrha (internally): I've always wanted someone to share my life with.

Cinder (internally): I think you found him.

Pyrrha (internally): I wanted someone to share with him.

Cinder (internally): You can't be serious?

Cinder (Pyrrha): *moans*

Jaune: *looks at Cinder intringingly*

Pyrrha (internally): I wanted someone to love, and someone to share my love with. I always assumed I wouldn't get it.

Cinder (internally): . . .

Pyrrha (internally): I found someone who loved Jaune as much as I did... but... differently.

Cinder (internally): Well, obviously.

Pyrrha (internally): Through you, I get to find new ways to love him... ways I would have never thought of, before.

Cinder (internally): . . .

Cinder (internally): Have you seriously been thinking of this for your entire life?

Pyrrha (internally): *shyly looks down*

Pyrrha (internally): I knew... most people... wouldn't understand.

Cinder (internally): *smiles*

Cinder (internally): As you said, it makes life an adventure.

Cinder (Pyrrha): *looks Jaune in his eyes*

Jaune: *raises his wine glass*

Cinder (Pyrrha): *smiles as she raises her wine glass*

Cinder (Pyrrha): *elegantly sips from her wine glass*

Cinder (Pyrrha): I never imagined my life would be this wonderful.

Jaune: *blows a kiss*

Cinder: *takes control of the body and pantomines grabbing the kiss*

Cinder: *let's go of control*

Cinder (internally): Sorry about that.

Pyrrha (internally): *smiles at Cinder*

Cinder (Pyrrha): *smiles at Jaune*

Jaune: You two are inseperable.

Cinder (Pyrrha): We are!

Cinder (internally): Even if we didn't have to be. I still can't believe that sharing a body with a goodie-goodie while having a dumb blond boyfriend could be everything I ever wanted in life.

Cinder (Pyrrha): Jaune works in mysterious ways.

Jaune: *sighs and sits back*

Cinder (Pyrrha): *runs her arm up her naked left arm*

Cinder (internally): I never imagined that. I can't believe I was willing to do that... He didn't just make me beautiful, he made me feel beautiful. I did everything I could to hide my Grimm arm, but he even made this feel beautiful. Can I speak?

Cinder: I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. I never knew my life could be so wonderful. My entire life has been one of anger and hate, constantly struggling for power... but now... not only do I not need to, but I DON'T - WANT - TO!

Cinder: *stands as the entire restaurant looks at her*

Cinder: *walks around the table, seductively leaning down to kiss Jaune on his lips*

Jaune: *passionately returns her kiss*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/619633211402846208/fallen-ark-finalye-part-iiii) tumblog.


End file.
